compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Talak Drakar
Years of Isolation As many generations of the Hapan people Talak Drakar was Isolated to the Hapes Cluster by the Hapes Consortium that advocated isolation from the rest of the galaxy. Talak Drakar was the son of a Military family where a strict code of honour and pride dominated Talak's entire growth. Drakar spent a lot of time at the Chateaux Castle as a youngling where he was trained in the skills of fencing and other noble’s things such as etiquette and Hapan traditional dances etc, he wasn’t at the Chateaux Castle during local holidays, those he spent at his family’s Chateau on the countryside. Drakar leaves Hapes Cluster At the age of 28 Drakar is put on a StarSpeeder 3000 with destination Centrality and planet Douglas VIII where a representative for a Mining Faction called Knights of the Fountain is to greet him and take him to his first space adventure as security chief for Knights of the Fountains Free Klatoo Forces after recommendation letters from Drakar’s dad to the faction leader Ambassador Emanon Klatoo for the Knights of the Fountain. He meet Lady Dani Duel a Zeltron female with pink skin and jet purple hair that answers for the transportation from Douglas VIII to the Si`Klaata Cluster that is imbedded in the outskirts of Hutt Space under the control of Eidola Pirates. Arrival to Si`Klaata Cluster After a few days of hyperspace travel commander Drakar arrives his new assignment in Si`Klaata Cluster, as commander for the Free Klatoo Forces the guardians of the sacred Fountain of the Ancients, Drakar is getting used with his new instrument a YT-510 freighter. Ambassador Klatoo soon found a suitable job for Drakar. Building War The building war opened up between two different Pirate groups, Drakar was on one side of this Pirate war and he managed to arrest and execute a lot of expensive and hard to catch Gamorrean Builders. After that some truly prominent arresters had arrived this location Drakar was no longer in need at the site as his arresting score was on a steady down spin due to these new reinforcements and the Pirates on the other side of this war seemed stretched far beyond their capabilities to win the war at all. Drakar returns to Si`Klaata Cluster where Lady Duel also awaited the commander. Aftermath Lady Duel ask's Drakar to follow her back to Coruscant and apply for citizenship as well as joining the Armed Forces of the Galactic Empire as a few friends of Lady Duel wanted her back. Drakar leaves his command with the Free Klatoo Forces the guardians of the sacred Fountain of the Ancients and set his course towards the galactic capitol Coruscant. The Galactic Empire Upon arrival Drakar joins the academy and he goes through the academy with a final score of 93% and is then recognized as an Imperial Citizen and in his application he repeat Dani Duel’s wish where she want him posted. The Imperial Army is now lead by some newly appointed brigade commanders and the ageing Lt. General Dale Chambers of course. Playing dices and drinking Foxhole Ale with Lieutenant Kato Forn a member of the Galactic Navy is what Drakar do during his first weeks in the Galactic Empire. The activity levels for newly arrived recruits and later Privates are not very high within the Galactic Empire. A wind of change The Galactic Empire had changed a lot within the armed forces according to lady Duel that was even more lost here then she was within the mining faction Knights of the Fountains. Many friends of Lady Duel had left the Galactic Empire one way or another or people had simply changed to unrecognisable shadows during her absence, the two now Corporal Duel and Private Drakar is counting their days and trying to keep up the spirit with different sidekick assignments. Private Drakar is promoted to Corporal but he also managed to anger a newly arrived Sith of the species Noghri. Now Drakar begun to dislike the Empire as it had gotten watered-down with the loss of to many Officers and their replacements simply stank bad Stormtrooper boots it was time to shift-gear and find something more amusing. Darkside vs Lightside Both Drakar and Duel decides to leave the Galactic Empire to seek new adventures as a Jedi Knight a old friend to both Drakar and Dani makes her presence known to both of them as the friend had become a Jedi Knight she further persuades them to leave the evil behind. They say farewell to their remaining friends still locked down in the Galactic Empire and leaves the central parts of the galaxy. Telegron Rothani Shipworks a neutral shipbuilding faction located in the outskirts of the universe is Drakar's new employee, regardless of the absence of a huge community both seems to do well in the faction as the bosses do a great job keeping their members busy. Category:Individuals Category:Hapan